howtorockfandomcom-20200223-history
How to Rock a Part-Time Job
"How to Rock a Part-Time Job" is the twelfth episode of How to Rock. It first aired on Nickelodeon in the U.S. on April 21, 2012. In this episode, Kacey gets a part-time job at Danny Mango's to pay her mom back for a huge credit card bill. However, she accidentally gives away too many smoothies, getting herself and Stevie fired. Meanwhile, Kevin and Nelson compete to get more customers at their jobs. Also, Zander tries to play his ukelele in the mall without getting into trouble. Episode Summary The show opens with an awesome song being played by Gravity 5 (Kacey and Zander are singing Last One Standing). When it’s over, everyone in the group says it was great, but they could have done without all of the text message beeps coming from Kacey’s phone. It turns out that the texts were from her mom trying to get in touch with her in order to yell at her about her credit card bill being too high. Kacey decides she’s going to need to pay it back —and that mean she’ll have to get a part-time job. Stevie works at Danny Mango’s smoothie place and tells Kacey she could work there, too. Kacey hilariously says she’ll take the job for $50 an hour; unfortunately she gets a lot less than that. On Kacey’s first day at her job, she’s a little shy when it comes to customers. She doesn’t want Molly to see her, but of course Molly and Grace come in. There’s a sign that says, “We are not finished until you are 100% satisfied.” Molly decides to make things difficult (of course). “There’s too much kiwi,” Molly says about her smoothie order. “There’s no kiwi in there,” Kacey says. “Not enough kiwi,” Molly quickly says. Meanwhile, Nelson and Kevin are also working in the mall. Nelson is working for a pizza place; Kevin for a hamburger place. The two are dressed in costumes of their foods, handing out coupons to customers. They start fighting over who gets which customers and decide to divide the mall up into two sides, with the food court being “No Man’s Land.” They both end up there though, and get into a fight — a food fight, that is. Back at the smoothie place, Kacey sees Dean and wants to impress him so she gives him and his friends free smoothies. The whole thing turns into a party until Stevie walks in and catches her. Then Danny Mango, the owner of the place, walks in and finds out that there are no paying customers in there. As a result, he fires both Stevie and Kacey. Stevie’s upset – she really needed that job. Feeling bad about letting Stevie down as a friend, Kacey goes to Danny Mango and asks him to give Stevie her job back. He makes a deal that puts Kacey in a big mango costume in the food court, and Stevie gets her job back. Nelson and Kevin come in, but they’re both in opposite uniforms (Kevin is now a pizza and Nelson is a hamburger.) It turns out that they both got fired for the fight in the food court and hooked the other one up with their old job. Zander wanted to play music in the food court, but the security guard said he couldn’t if he didn’t work in the mall. So he shows up in a uniform and says he works for the Milkshake Shack. The guard says he’s okay to play, but then kicks him out after overhearing Zander say that he made up the job. Song featured *''Last 1 Standing'' Cast *Cymphonique Miller as Kacey Simon *Samantha Boscarino as Molly Garfunkel *Max Schneider as Zander Robbins *Lulu Antariksa as Stevie Baskara *Halston Sage as Grace King *Noah Crawford as Nelson Baxter *Christopher O'Neal as Kevin Reed *T.J. Miller as Danny Mango *Jacob Artist as Dean Hollis *Jason Sims-Prewitt as Mall Cop Trivia *Kacey's middle name, Marie, is revealed in this episode. *It is also revealed where Kevin and Nelson work. *Ms. Simon is mentioned in this episode as Kacey has to pay her back. *This episode is similar to Disney Channel's Lizzie McGuire episode entitled "Working Girl". Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with Songs Category:Season 1 episodes